


Morning After

by LillianMontane



Series: One Piece Drabble Collection [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianMontane/pseuds/LillianMontane
Summary: A short but fun drabble that is going nowhere...





	Morning After

After an eventful night, Zoro just wanted to sleep off the booze and party foods he’d consumed. He groaned and covered his head with the pillow. Trying to ignore the pounding, he recounted the events that led up to his situation. 

 

The islanders were so grateful the crew had stopped the mafia that was tormenting their people that they had insisted on throwing a party. Luffy being Luffy had proclaimed “PARTY!!!” and left the rest of his crew no choice in the matter of attendance. Nami had of course enjoyed the new clothes given to her for the occasion. Chopper and Usopp had dragged Franky into some ludicrous party game which Luffy had joined after eating so much he resembled a beach ball. Brook had enjoyed joining in with the local musicians, and Robin had used the time to just enjoy a different style of living.

 

What Zoro hadn’t counted on was the alcohol being as strong as it was. He had only drunk half of what he normally could handle and still was hearing pounding. Oddly though the pounding didn’t accompany a headache. Wait no. Someone was pounding the door. Ok good he didn’t drink too much after all.Judging by the groan coming from the person next to him though, not all the party goers had escaped as easily.

 

“Oi, come in or go away!” Zoro shouted as his bed partner burrowed under the covers trying to block out the light when the door opened. Usopp scurried in and slammed the door behind him, earning another groan.

 

“Zoro! Marines landed! The people around here aren’t gonna give us up, but they also said they won’t protect us. So tell your girl that you’re sorry, but we gotta go! Come on!”

 

Zoro chuckled and turned to the bed lump next to him. “Hear that, shit cook? Usopp just gave permission to leave you behind.”

 

“Fuck off, Marimo. And find me something for this hangover.”

 

Usopp’s jaw hit the ground. Whoever he had thought Zoro had talked into his bed, this certainly was not it. “S-s-sanji?!?”

 

“No it’s the fucking tooth fairy. Of course it’s me. Now shut the fuck up!”

 

Usopp looked bug eyed at Zoro who just shrugged and moved to get ready to leave back to the Thousand Sunny. “Quit your complaining and get moving. We’ll get that remedy Chopper has once we’re back on the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a full story, but after a few months of sitting just as is, I decided to abandon it as a drabble and move on with life.


End file.
